Duelo en Hogwarts
by Saul
Summary: Uno de los estudiantes de Hogwarts ha muerto.


**Duelo en Hogwarts **

Hogwarts está de duelo. Las cortinas llenan de luz negra los pasillos y salones como hicieron hace un par de años atrás. Sólo que en esta ocasión, es en ese mismo lugar donde se realiza el velorio del estudiante.

Fue lo que se consideró más apropiado. Aunque pudieran existir otros lugares a los que llamara hogar, fue aquí donde realmente vivió, creció y en cierta forma nació, donde se descubrió a sí mismo como nunca había hecho.

La persona que tomó esa decisión mira el ataúd desde un balcón, apartado de todo y de todos. Nadie duda que la túnica de luto que usa en ese momento se diferencia en algo de la que usaría en el entierro de un hijo suyo.

¿Por qué? No es culpa de otro más que de mí mismo. Yo soy el culpable de su muerte. Jugué con los tres, quise que su amistad venciera la oscuridad de Voldemort y eso le costó la vida a uno de ellos. Fracasé totalmente. No soy digno de tener a todos estos jóvenes a mi cuidado. No soy digno de la admiración, del respeto o del cariño de nadie. No pude prever que esto ocurriera y ya nada puede corregir mi error. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo?

Un poco más cerca, un profesor de aspecto circumspecto observa con la cabeza algo gacha, cabello negro cubriendo sus ojos. Su sombría apariencia pareciera no ser demasiado diferente a la usual, pero quien lo conociera bien podría observar cómo eran más profundas las ojeras de su rostro.

¿Por qué? Aunque pretendí creer que no eras más que un chiquillo malcriado, siempre supe que serías grande, mucho más grande que tu padre. Fuiste un más que digno representante de tu casa, y las veces que lograste escapar de mis manos, junto con tus dos amigos, así lo demuestran. Pero Voldemort gusta de truncar las vidas justo cuando están llegando a su máximo esplendor. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo ese maldito que hacer esto?

A pocos pasos se encuentra otro que alguna vez fue profesor aquí, pero que ahora se oculta en la penumbra, entre los pliegos de un abrigo harapiento. No le gustaría que la reacción que tendrían muchos a su presencia echara otra sombra sobre este día.

¿Por qué? Una vez más tres personas me dieron su confianza cuando nadie más lo habría hecho. Y una vez más fui un cobarde y no estuve presente cuando más me necesitaban. Una vez más llegué al escenario sólo para ver cómo algo valioso ya ha sido destruido. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no estuve aquí?

Fuera del círculo interno, aunque acompañado por su propio grupo, un muchacho rubio dirige al centro una mirada llena de algo que podría ser interpretado como recelo, pero que en realidad se debe más bien a un conflicto interno.

¿Por qué? No creas que me acercaré. No tiene sentido rectificar un error cuando ya es demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, demostraste más valor del que pensé que llegarías a tener. Ahora puedo admitirme a mí mismo que aunque te odié, como a los otros dos, en el fondo te envidiaba, como a los otros dos. Tuviste algo que hasta ahora yo no he conocido, y en lo que hubiera querido participar cuando pude hacerlo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que actuar así?

Un grupo de pelirojos permanece a la cabecera del féretro. No podría ser de otra manera. La familia -menos uno- sostiene unida el peso de un dolor que de otra manera sería insoportable. Un padre trata de mostrarse sereno, sabiendo que es la única fuente de fortaleza para los demás, y deseando que pudiera absorber dentro de sí el dolor de todos. Especialmente el dolor de una niña que pálida como una azucena pareciera no haber terminado de aceptar lo que ha pasado. Y el de una madre quien a pesar de no ser ya mucho más que un sollozo, no ha parado de llorar en toda la noche.

¿Por qué, mi pequeño? Desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, pequeño e indefenso, juré que te protegería. Hice todo lo que pude para luchar contra esa serpiente diabólica, pero no fue suficiente. Te di el cariño que a todos mis hijos, y a veces me sentí tentada a darte más, pues supe siempre que sentías que tu familia te había dejado atrás. Espero que ahora que no podré seguir dándotelo, haya servido de algo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no fui capaz de protegerte?

Al frente, una joven de la misma edad del muchacho que descansa en el interior de la urna se detiene a un paso de distancia de la misma. Las lágrimas se han secado en sus ojos, quizá para siempre.

¿Por qué? Tú, entre todas las personas, eras noble y lleno de vida. Me enseñaste cosas que jamás pensé que aprendería. No sé en qué clase de persona me hubiera convertido si no te hubiera conocido. Entraste a mi vida, a nuestras vidas, y las cambiaste para siempre. Tanto me impresionaste que yo... yo me... yo te... (sigh). Supongo que no tiene sentido decirlo ahora. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú?

Cuatro hermanos –las pecas que solían bailar en sus rostros desaparecidas- toman sus posiciones a los lados del ataúd. Ha llegado la hora de llevárselo. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo, la persona que fue más cercana a él que ningún otro -incluso en el momento final- se inclina sobre él para despedirse por última vez.

Fueron buenos momentos, ¿eh? Sé que hubo peleas entre nosotros, pero quiero olvidar esos momentos y recordar sólo los agradables. Nunca te olvidaré. Tú me diste fortaleza en los momentos difíciles y alguien en quien confiar cuando más lo necesitaba. Nunca existirá un mejor amigo que tú.  
Y sobre todo, te vengaré. Juro, por todos los inocentes a los que esa víbora asesinó, que perseguiré y cazaré a Voldemort como el sucio insecto que es. Te lo debo. No olvidaré, no puedo olvidar, jamás, tu sacrificio. La manera en que entregaste tu vida por la mía. ¿Por qué? ¡Si fue a mí a quien debieron tomar! ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Ron?


End file.
